My Little Puppy
by RainbowFez
Summary: Carlos wakes to find a note asking him to come to the tree he climbed at tourney tryouts. Against his better judgment he goes to meet the unknown sender and ends up having a romantic date with an unexpected prince.


I was board so I was going through my unfinished fanfiction folder on my computer consisting of about 50 unfinished chapter fics that were never posted and one shots that I never finished writing. I found this little story in there. I remember I had thought it was really cute so I reread what I had and decided I would finish it. It will be two chapters long. This first Chapter is everything I had already.

* * *

Carlos woke up with a yawn. He didn't want to get up but the alarm clock in the corner was ringing a horrible sound. It was spring break and he could sleep late. Or at least he should be able to. Fairy Godmother, that terrible headmistress decided everyone but Mal had to go back goodness 101. And guess what. It's during breaks too! Seriously, did they really think going one week without being told not to curse a baby would make them evil again!?

It was ridiculous and demeaning. He might not have been one of the biggest contributors in their fight against Maleficent but he still fought against her. Why couldn't that be enough? How were they even supposed to pass anyway? When were they deemed not evil? Was there a test at the end of the year or would they have to wait for another evil villain to attack. Maybe going against his mother would prove he was good. Of course he didn't need to be good to do that.

He wanted to put that disgusting self-centered witch in her place. She treated him like dirt for his entire life. He wasn't her son, he was her slave. Now he was confident. He didn't need his friends next to him to fight for what he believed in! He would tear that woman's fur coat till it was nothing but shred and giver her precious stuffed dog to Dude as a chew toy.

Sighing the alarm next to him rang again. He'd have to turn it off eventually but it was so far. Carlos groaned, waving his arm at the alarm clock on the other side of the room. Evie used her new smarts to come up with this terrible, tortuous set up. Now he had to walk all the way over there to turn off the alarm clock. For some reason they thought him pressing the snooze button twenty-eight times was a bad thing. So what! He only missed his first two classes.

Grumbling under his breath he swung his legs off the bed. Jay's bed was empty. He was probably robbing someone. Stealing doesn't make him happy but the money he gets from selling the stuff does. Carlos wasn't complaining. That's where Evie got the money to make her new outfits and how Carlos had bought all those toys for Dude. So maybe Jay did need to take goodness 101 but he never did anything like that. He was a saint compared to the others, even Mal.

He trudged across the twenty miles (seven feet) to the beeping menace and was surprised by the little sticky note attached to the off button. Carlos grabbed it and brought it to his still sleepy eyes.

 _Carlos,_

 _You're skipping class today. You don't want to get too good do you? :D Come to the tree you climbed up during your tourney try out._

Carlos frowned at the small yellow piece of paper. The note definitely wasn't from Jay. He couldn't right in such fancy letters… calligraphy? He learned the word a few weeks back. It wasn't from Mal. Her letters were written with sharp and precise lines, nothing like these curly letters. Evie had tried to learn to write like this. She thought it would help in her search for a prince but now that she was dating Doug she stopped trying. That meant someone else wanted to see him. The thought both terrified and exited him.

He was terrified because so many of these students would like nothing better than to pound his face in. Who knows who put it there? It could be Chad for all he knew. The Price would be happy to trick Carlos like this. But on the other hand it was possible it was from someone who actually wanted to meet up with him. Maybe he was reading too much into it but he thought the note was a little flirty.

That made the butterflies in his stomach start up. He was the only one not in a relationship now. Mal had Ben. Evie had Doug and Jay had whatever girl was willing to risk her jewelry to have the night of their life. On more than one, meaning many occasions Carlos had to stay with the girls. When he heard the going ons behind the door to his room. He'd just twirl around and walk away. He wanted no part of that. Even if Jay was one of the hottest guys ever born, he didn't want to risk seeing some naked girl

What if the person who left the note was a girl! What if it was Jane!? She had been looking at him a lot recently. NO! He had to go to class and avoid whatever was going on with the letter. He scrambled around his closet, grabbing some nice clothes to wear. Evie had made him five shirts, two pairs of shorts and a new leather jacket that he loved. It hugged his body, showing off his thin frame and slight curves. Most of it was a diagonal checkerboard of black and white squares but the front left was black with white and red stars.

Under that he wore a plain white shirt. His shorts were red leather with a black belt to match his jacket. Glancing in the mirror he realized he'd already made a decision. He'd never gone to class looking this nice. He looked like he'd jumped out of one of Evie's fashion magazines. Obviously he was going to find out who wrote the note.

He slid out of his dorm room and hurried down the halls. The school was silent. Over three fourths of the students had returned to their parents for their week long break. Only a few stayed and unfortunately Carlos hadn't bothered to pay attention to who stayed and went. Even though his heart was beating three hundred miles an hour and his stomach had decided to practice its summersaults Carlos was grinning. No matter his fear he knew he wanted this. Someone outside his little group was acknowledging him as more than just a pest or an evil freak, at least he hoped so.

He barely noticed the warm air and the light wind that breezed through his hair. He didn't hear the birds chirping or feel the sun on his pale skin. His entire being was focused on one thing, making it to the tree. He slowed when he entered the forest, glancing around. He needed to be careful. This still could be a trap. With light feet he crept across the path. He frowned when the tree came into sight. No one was there. Was he early? Or was this all just a ruse to make him feel bad. If it was it had worked.

He took the last three steps and leaned his forehead against the tree. Why had he even bothered? It's not like anyone would like him. He was nothing on the island and nothing here. The only thing special about him was his friends. They were the cool ones who could fight and do magic. He was just a servant boy whose greatest accomplishment was cleaning all his mother's shoes in one day.

He pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. If he ran he'd only be six minutes late. He could claim he had overslept. He wouldn't tell the truth. No one needed to hear more proof about how pathetic he was.

He shoved down the hurt. He had dealt with this his whole life. This time wouldn't be any different. He scowled and walked away. He only made it two feet until he shouted, throwing his hands to his face. Something had jumped on him! Something attacked his face. Carlos jumped back, doing his best but failing to stay on his feet.

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. There was a black envelope hanging from a white string tied around a high branch. He hadn't even seen it in his disappointment. Glancing back and forth he stood up, shaking the dirt off his shorts. His hands shook at he tried to untie the note. After two minutes he growled at his fumbling fingers and ripped the top of the envelope. The bottom half fell to the ground, accompanied by a card. Carlos picked up the puppy dog card from the ground. It was a baby black lab with big brown eyes. Someone had drawn white stripes on his fur. Confused Carlos opened the letter.

 _Carlos,_

 _I'm so happy you came :) but I'm not here. I have a surprise for you under the bleachers. Come and find me ;) I can't wait to see you my little puppy._

Carlos flushed red. The black and white puppy was him. That was both adorable and embarrassing. With a smile on his lips Carlos placed the card in the inner pocket of his leather jacket. He took off at a slower pace than before, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why but he felt nervous. Maybe because he knew it wasn't a trap and that he was actually meeting someone who liked him. He was used to traps. Those he could deal with. This was new and very scary. Maybe he should have been more nerves when he'd thought it was a trap but fights and beatings were familiar. Having a secret romantic randevu under school bleachers was completely new. He was in uncharted waters and anything could happen.

The bleachers weren't far from the woods. It was only a few minutes of walking and wobbling to see them. There was definitely someone or something behind it but someone had hung a red curtain for privacy. That definitely wasn't there before.

Carlos's hands flew to his hair and clothes, trying to make himself seem presentable. He walked behind the bleachers and around the curtain that was in a half circle around a small circular table. It had a white table cloth and one chair. In the center of the small one person table sat a plate with a brown piece of cake and a note on top. Carlos bit his lip and sat down. His eyes darted from the note to the fork. Grudgingly he turned his attention to the note.

 _Some chocolate cake to match your chocolate eyes. This time you can use silverware, but you looked so cute sucking chocolate off your fingers. You look cute doing most things. After you finish your cake follow the flowers._

Carlos looked around. A few feet away lay a single red rose. Looking farther, there was a white one about five feet away, followed by a black one. He ate his cake fast, trying not to make a mess. Maybe the writer said he looked cute after the fiasco in the limo but he wasn't going to have a repeat. Or maybe he was referring to the family party. He forgot he stuck his tongue in the chocolate fountain.

The cake was amazing. It was so much better than the melted chocolate in the fountain or the bars of it in the limonene. He didn't know someone was smiling at the way he closed his eyes and moaned into the fork. It wasn't a sexual moan in any way. It was that pleased sound you make after a nice nap or when you take a needed stretch. The eyes watching him vanished as the person rushed away.

Carols got up and picked up the rose. He went to the next one and then the next one. Each rose was either white red or black. They led across the grass around the front of the castle and into the woods. Carlos hadn't been in this side of the woods. The trees were closer together and the path was smaller. The roses started to appear hanging from branches over the path. Carlos glanced down as he plucked another rose from a string. He had to be holding forty roses. He had to hold them to his chest because his hand couldn't hold it. Thankfully the path didn't go on much longer. He plucked a final white rose hanging from a tree and turned the corner.

The clearing he found himself in was covered in tiny wildflowers in blue, pink, yellow, and white. They climbed up the trees and made almost a curtain around the glowing glade. In the center of it all sat another white table, this one slightly larger. A clear vase in the center held four powder blue flowers. Carlos's lips twitched into a tiny smile. He stepped forward almost tumbling to the ground.

He stopped and took a deep breath. He was NOT going to trip and fall. He kept his eyes on his shoes to avoided any hidden roots or tiny stones. There weren't many but the chances were he'd trip over every one of them. Carlos grunted when his body touched the table. He let out a muffled shout and fell to the ground, roses all around him.

"Are you ok?" A worried voice asked.

"Yea" Carlos groaned, reaching his knees. His eyes widened and flew across the field. There was no one there. Whoever said that was in the trees. The second thing he realized was it was a boy's voice. "Thank god you're not Jane" Carlos sighed, a pressure falling from his shoulders. The voice let out a laugh that turned Carlos to Jelly.

"No I'm not" The boy chuckled. Carlos stood and turned in a circle.

"Come out" Carlos said, trying to see who was hiding in the shadows. He couldn't see anyone.

"Why would I do that?" The boy said sweetly.

"Because you asked me to come" Carlos frowned.

"But you look so cute confused" The hidden figure sniggered. Carlos would have growled if the words didn't sound so sincere.

"But I want to see you" Carlos replied, crossing his arms. He stopped turning, knowing if he continued he'd fall over. He was in no way a clumsy person but his body betrayed him when he needed it most.

"I thought you wanted to see Jane" The voice said, a smile in his tone.

"NO!" Carlos almost shouted. "Oh God no. If you're Jane then I'm getting out of here as fast as I can. There's not enough chocolate cake in the WORLD to get me to date her." The response was a cackling laugh that jingled in the air. "Come out" Carlos said more seriously.

"Only if you kiss me" the boy said back in an obviously fake serious tone.

"Fine" Carlos sighed. He waited for somewhere to appear but when a hand covered his eyes he shouted.

"Shhhh" The voice from before whispered from behind him. "Don't look." Carlos nodded. "Now kiss me" He whispered. Carlos felt the boy try to turn him. Even if the hand still covered his eyes he could tell there was a pair of lips inches away from his own.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" the voice sighed. Carlos's eyes when wide under the hand before closing again. The lips that touched his were soft, softer than he imagined. They weren't cracked and ugly like his chapped ones. Yet they moved across his own without complaint. Their lips parted to take a breath before touching again. The secret boy ran his tongue across Carlos's cracked bottom lip, making the boy gasp.

This was exactly what the secret boy wanted. He slipped his tongue against Carlos's, shocking the blind boy. He never liked the thought of French kissing. It was gross to have someone else's tongue in your mouth and yet it made Carlos moan and lean into the strong slightly muscular arm that held him. He tried to imitate the way he was being kissed but failed miserably, succeeding only in making the kiss sloppy and wet.

The voice chuckled softly into the kiss. Carlos blushed after they separated. "You really are adorable" The secret boy said sadly. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that a bad thing?" Carlos asked, his stomach falling. Had he really been that bad a kisser? HE couldn't do anything right.

"No" the voice replied in the same sad voice. "But I'll have to let you see me eventually and then I'll never get to kiss you again."

"What. Why?" Carlos asked. He didn't try to move the hand from his eyes even if he wanted so badly to see who kissed him. There was only a sad chuckle for a response.

"I really like you Carlos" The boy sighed. "I just wish I hadn't messed everything up. The boy moved his hand away but Carlos kept his eyes shut. Did he really want to find out who kissed him? Of course he did. He wanted it more than anything else. But what was so terrible that this boy thought Carlos would leave him. Confused and conflicted Carlos opened his eyes.

His mouth fell open. The words disappeared from his throat. He was going to say I don't care who you are but it came out as a gurgle. Out of every person in the entire school this is the last person he would expect. Now it made sense. Now Carlos knew why the boy thought he'd run away and not look back. He truly was considering it. Part of him screamed to run. This couldn't be right. This wasn't possible. How could HE like me!?

"I" Carlos got out.

"Its ok" the boy smiled back. "At least I got one kiss. I didn't expect anything more." With another sad smile, trying to hide the pain that was so evident in his eyes, he tried to walk away.

"Chad wait!" Carlos shouted, bounding after the boy. Just like Carlos expected he tripped over the one and only root and went tumbling down. But it was possible that this time it was for the best.

"Carlos" Chad shouted rushing back. The prince fell to his knees. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Carlos snapped. "I just fell. I'm not made out of glass." Carlos frowned. He'd yelled at Chad for helping him. He was only mad at himself. He didn't want to ruin things with Chad… right?

"The puppy has teeth" Chad smirked. "You don't show it enough."

"What?" Carlos blabbered out, completely confused. Chad smiled a princely smile down at the ex-villain, helping Carlos up.

"You roll over any time someone goes after you and not in the good way." Chad smiled at his own joke. "You don't really bite back." He chuckled again. "You need to fight back. You're not evil but you sure as hell don't have to act the way they're trying to teach you." Carlos didn't know what to say. "If you don't have any objections I'm going to kiss you again.

Carlos didn't have enough time to nod before the lips assaulted his own. Carlos's arms wrapped around the prince's neck while the two toned arms held the smaller's waist. The kiss could have lasted three seconds or a month. Carlos couldn't help but get lost in a world where time meant nothing. All that mattered were the lips against his own and the sparks they shot through his body.

"I…made… lunch" Chad gasped after pulling away.

"Made or bought" Carlos smirked.

"They're my servants so technically I made them." Chad defended, smiling the entire time.

"Sure" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Sit down" Chad commanded. "I'll get the food." Carlos sat down on one of the two chares. This felt weird. He'd never kissed anyone before and never had a date with anyone before. To top it off he was doing these two things with the biggest jerk in the land, an ass hole that two hours ago Carlos would have happily punched. Even now Carlos had to decide not to punch him in the face. That wasn't the best way to start off a date. But Chad did tell him he should bite back.

"Hi" Chad said, placing a picnic basket on the table. His cheeks were pink and he didn't look at Carlos. If the villain didn't know any better he'd say Chad was nervous.

"Hi" Carlos replied, awkwardly. This might be a very awkward meal.

"I know its breakfast but I didn't think you'd want eggs or bacon." Chad shrugged. "So I hope you like this." They both sat down facing each other.

Carlos watched as each thing was taken out of the basket. A chocolate cake, with one missing piece. That was delicious. Next out was brown squares with white powder on them. "Brownies" Chad explained. Carlos smiled. At least they looked good. After that was a large bag of what looked like brightly colored caterpillars. Carlos made a face.

"Try one!" Chad grinned. Carlos glanced between Chad and the wormlike food. He hadn't seen Chad smile like this. This smile was different than the sarcastic and taunting one that he saw every day. It wasn't the one that accompanied cruel jokes. It wasn't even the one that he used around his friends. This smile was wide toothy and filled with unmatchable joy.

Carlos's heart soared. He was making Chad feel this way. It was HIM that was putting that smile on his face. Still slightly reluctant Carlos picked up a green worm and dropped it in his mouth. His eyes grew wide. "Gummy worms" Chad said still blushing. Carlos went to grab a handful but paused. He didn't want to look like an animal shoving food in his face in front of Chad. Chas laughed when he realized What Carlos had planned to do. "You really are adorable" He repeated making Carlos's heart flutter.

"Um…" Carlos mumbled, trying to calm his beating heart. He watched Chad as he cut two pieces of cake.

"Here" Chad said, handing the plate over to the other boy. His soft smile became a smirk when he remembered the look on Carlos's face when he'd eaten the other piece.

"Thanks" Carlos said. He grabbed a fork and started to eat, making sure to do so slowly. The meal was silent for a few minutes before Carlos finally spoke. "Why were you a jerk to me?" Chad froze only for a moment, fork halfway to his mouth.

"It was what expected of me" He replied sadly. "I couldn't act like an ass to everyone but you. People would suspect my feelings."

"Is that a bad thing?" Carlos asked. Was Chad ashamed of liking him? It made sense. He was a pathetic, week, clumsy kid who wasn't even strong enough t fight alongside his friends.

"I'm a prince" Chad explained, frowning at the depressed look in his crush's eyes. "I can't go around liking guys. I have a duty to my kingdom to marry a woman and have children. If I wasn't their only son things might be different. If I had an older brother I'd probably only be disowned and shunned. I wouldn't be important enough to put up too much a fuss."

"Oh" Carlos murmured, eyes still sad. The rational part of his brain knew what Chad said made sense but the emotional self-doubting part was convinced he was just too pathetic to be loved.

"You're upset" Chad said, his soft tone catching Carlos off guard. He'd never have thought such a kind loving whisper could come from the loud angry voice that tormented him daily. Carlos shrugged, taking another bite of cake. They fell into another awkward silence.

"Would it help if I kissed you again? Chad asked, smile radiant when he noticed Carlos's frown vanish.

"Maybe" Carlos blushed. Chad stood and dragged his chair so it was right next to Carlos. They were close enough that their legs touched.

"Carlos" Chad sighed, laying a hand on the other boy's cheek. Carlos couldn't respond, words interrupted by the same soft lips from before touching his own. This kiss was short and sweet, leaving Carlos with a tingling sensation on his lips. Chad's hand stayed on Carlos's cheek, their faces only parted enough to see each other. "You have the most beautiful eyes" Chad whispered. Carlos tried to look down, embarrassed but the hand on his cheek prevented it.

* * *

After six months or so this is finally being posted. Please Review. I hope its good enough for people to wait for Chapter 2


End file.
